


Part 6 - First PDA

by Nanoraptor



Series: Bucky x TJ - A Series of Firsts [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Political Animals
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Celebrity Sightings, Feelings, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kissing, M/M, Paparazzi, Politics, Public Display of Affection, Swearing, cursing, drug mention, politics mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanoraptor/pseuds/Nanoraptor
Summary: A miniseries for The SS HBC's Week of Love writing challenge, centering around the relationship of two boys who just need a break and need some love❤ The story of how they meet, how their relationship evolves, and how they can learn to love and be loved.Public displays of affection! Bucky instigates it to try and put TJ's mind at ease.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Thomas "T. J." Hammond
Series: Bucky x TJ - A Series of Firsts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167074
Kudos: 2





	Part 6 - First PDA

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of The SS HBC's Week of Love! I went a little bit of a different route for this one, but it just felt right. Sorry for using pap pics for the moodboard, but I thought with TJ’s canon history, it fit. It’s a chance for our boys to grow stronger! Thank you so much for reading, enjoy!❤

TJ had been out of the spotlight for a long time already. With his parents no longer in the political scene, TJ had moved to New York, where he’d been happily enjoying his life of anonymity. The odd time though the paparazzi liked to appear out of nowhere, snapping his photo and sharing it to gossip sites. TJ would just roll his eyes, shove his hands in his pockets and carry on with his day, trying to avoid them. 

So when he and Bucky had been taking a walk one day and holding hands, TJ’s grip tightened when he heard camera shutters going off. He mumbled an apology when Bucky looked his way, but thankfully Bucky wasn’t bothered.

“Try to ignore them, baby,” he said gently. “It’s all good. I’m with you so I don’t really care what happens.” TJ looked up at him with an apologetic smile, and Bucky lifted TJ’s hand to his lips, pressing a kiss against the back of it. TJ blushed then, and Bucky smiled even bigger, keeping their hands tightly clasped together. “What are they gonna say. ‘TJ Hammond, spotted in Central Park with stunningly handsome guy.’” He laughed at his own joke then, and TJ couldn’t help but laugh as well, slowly forgetting about the photographers.

“Well, you are stunningly handsome,” he said quietly, blushing again. “But, you have a point. Nothing scandalous to see here. At least it’s better than all the haydays they had with my bender nights in DC.” He looked at the ground, kicking leaves and scowling, and he felt Bucky’s eyes on him. “I’m sorry, Buck. I know you don’t want me to get all caught up in those thoughts again.”

“It’s alright TJ. Shit happens, but I’m here with you now, and that’s all that matters.” Bucky pulled him close then, and as they rounded a corner, he pulled TJ into his arms, gently lifting his chin and kissing him deeply. TJ gasped, then fell right into it, his hand coming up to clutch at Bucky’s coat, cupping his face with the other. Bucky kissed him like his life depended on it, kissing him breathless, and the world fell away in that moment. When they parted, they kept their grip on each other, Bucky gazing down into TJ’s eyes like they were the only two people in the park.

“I love you baby boy, and I don’t care who knows.” Then he smiled, softly, the one reserved just for him, and TJ felt like he might cry.

“I love you too Bucky. So fucking much. I don’t know how I lucked out with you, but I’m so grateful.”

That evening, photos of them kissing appeared online, but TJ didn’t give a fuck. He’d turned his phone off and for once he didn’t go looking for them. Instead, he closed his laptop and sat back on the couch, snuggling into Bucky’s arms, falling into his kisses and shutting the world out completely.


End file.
